


Sweet Bedtime Treats

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but Kylo freed him), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Rimming, Slave Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Senator Kylo Amidala is overworked, stressed, and tired. His lover knows just how to relax him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Sweet Bedtime Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Some good old smut featuring Kylo Amidala and his lover. 
> 
> Warnings: Armitage is a former slave, but Kylo freed him. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I wanted to get this out before the day was officially over.

Kylo rubs his forehead trying to ease the pain that’s been steadily building for the last few hours. The trade deal between Naboo and Batuu has been causing him nothing but trouble for weeks now. Batuu wants too much but is willing to give little in return, if not for the importance of opening up trade in that area of the Galaxy he wouldn’t even bother with this at all. If Naboo wants to expand on their wine trade, and find new partners to create new flavours. 

As both the Senator of Naboo and the grandson of Padmé Amidala, taking on her name and position, it’s up to Kylo to ensure that Naboo prospers. He can’t fail her and his people. 

There comes a sound from the bed and soon after the soft pad of bare feet coming toward him. “Lord Amidala? Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The weight of a slip pair of arms drops around his shoulder to rub at his chest. “You have an important meeting with the delegates from D’Qar early and you’re terribly cranky when you haven’t had your beauty sleep.”

“Armitage, haven’t I told you to call me Kylo in our private chambers? You’re not my servant.” The hands on his chest feel good and he doesn’t’ fight back a moan of appreciation. 

Humming Armitage kisses the back of Kylo’s neck, and nuzzles behind his ear. It’s an action that never fails to cause a reaction in Kylo’s body and Armitage knows that. “No, but I was your slave.”

The reminder has Kylo frowning, he never likes to be reminded that someone had considered Armitage as no more than an object to be sold. The slave trade is despicable and Kylo has always been an opponent of it. It just became more personal when some minor scummy trader had given him Armitage as gift to try and win his favour. Kylo had the man thrown in prison and then publicly freed Armitage and made him a citizen of Naboo. 

Despite his freedom Armitage hadn’t left, even after Kylo had ensured he had enough funds to start a life somewhere on or off Naboo. Instead he’d asked if he could stay in the palace and make himself useful. Kylo hadn’t had the heart to say no.

He doesn’t regret that, especially not when Armitage has become more than a friend to him. So, so much more. 

“You’re a free man now, one who has chose to stay here with me for some insane reason instar of exploring the galaxy. Added to that you’re doing amazing work helping me with freeing and rehabilitating former slaves. If it wasn’t for yo-” He’s silenced when Armitage turns his head and kisses him soundly. 

Armitage is smiling as he breaks the kiss. “I love hearing you sing my praises but I’m here to pull you away from work.” With gentle hands he begins to undo the intricate hair style Kylo’s stylist had twisted his hair into this morning, setting aside the jewels and hair pins with great care. “Come my lord, let us get you undressed and relaxed enough to sleep.” The words are purred and Kylo feels arousal flare heavy in him as he allows Armitage to help him to his feet. 

The first thing Armitage does is remove the heavy black and gold trimmed cape, shaking it out and then setting it carefully in the wash basket. He takes less care with the rest of Kylo’s outfit, possibly because he’s too busy pressing kisses to Kylo’s skin as he peels off the black silk over robe. 

Kylo has no complaints, he’d be just as eagerly tearing at Armitage’s clothes if he were wearing any. When he’s not following Kylo around the palace grounds he seems to enjoy spending his time lounging in their private suite wearing as little as possible. At this moment there is nothing but bare skin for Kylo to run his hands over. 

The sound Armitage makes when one of Kylo’s hands massage his shapely bottom and dip between his cheeks is delicious. Perhaps not completely naked then, he muses to himself as he teases the jewelled plug he finds there. “I see you had all this planned in advance.” He plays with the plug, pulling at it until Armitage is a moaning mess who ca barely stand on his own two legs.

“I-I knew mmmm that y-you would need some a-ahhh encouragmeeeeent to sleep!” The last word rolls into a high-pitched cry as Kylo pulls the plug completely out and lets it fall to the floor. The plug costs a pretty penny but he doesn’t care at all more interested in spinning Armitage around and pushing him over Kylo’s desk so that he can get his mouth on that greedy hole. 

Armitage practically sobs as Kylo devours him, tongue teasing at his rim with steady laps. “Oh Maker! Don’t you dare stop!”

Lucky for Armitage, Kylo has no interest in stopping, he wants to make Armitage’s cute hole a sloppy mess, to get him to the edge of orgasm so that he’s begging Kylo to let him come. But Kylo won’t not until he’s deep inside of him. 

It doesn’t take him long to beg for more. Once Kylo has long tongue inside of him, Armitage is quickly begging for more, more, more. “Please! Please let me come Kylo!” They both know he won’t. Armitage changes tactics. “Take me to bed, let me make you feel good. Lord Amidala. Kylo.”

He begs so sweetly Kylo can’t deny him, pulling away he gets to his feet. “You’re too good to me trying to help me relax, giving me a tasty teat. It seems like it’s time for me to give you what you need now.” He lifts Armitage up and carries him to the bed, laying him down on it with great care. “Beautiful. I couldn’t have asked for a better bed time treat.” 

A lovely red flush blooms from Armitage’s cheeks down his neck and chest, his cute little nipples are peaked and present a tempting treat on his chest. Kylo could worship him all day with only his mouth and hands, but that would be counter productive. Armitage wants him to sleep after all. 

Kylo grabs the lubricant from the side table and slicks himself up, eyes holding Armitage’s gaze. With little more than a touch from Kylo, Armitage’s leg spread open and Kylo fits easily between them, leaning down to kiss Armitage’s sweet lips before pressing into him. 

They both moan at the sensation, their bodies fitting perfectly together. It amazes Kylo every time, like Armitage was crafted by some higher power just for him. Given all the trials Kylo went through in his life, he damn well deserves a perfect life partner. Armitage is everything he could ever have wanted; smart, sharp tongued, sexy, a vision of perfection really. 

“Stop thinking so much and move.” Armitage growls out, twitching his hips to take Kylo the last few centimetres so that their bodies are completely flush. “You’re supposed to be working yourself into exhaustion, or at least a good sleep.”

Laughing Kylo grabs Armitage’s legs and settles them over his shoulders. “As you command my greedy one.”

Armitage doesn’t get a chance to protest that, not when Kylo starts to move stealing all the words from his lips with kisses and moans. “A-ahhh!!!OOoohhh!!!” 

Every sound that Kylo pulls from Armitage is music to his ears. Even though this started as a way to get Kylo himself to relax and sleep, Kylo’s focus is completely on Armitage’s pleasure and not his own. He’s just giving in that way. 

“K-K-Kylo p-puhlease.” Armitage has tears in his eyes and he’s begging so sweetly for his release. It’s only then that Kylo realizes that he’s really worked up a sweat, he’s been so lost in watching Armitage and thinking that he’s completely slipped from his body. 

It’s tempting to tell Armitage that he can’t come unless he does so on Kylo’s cock, but Armitage was right in that they have to be up early tonight. “I’ve got you my love.” He wraps one large hand around Armitage’s cute erection, flushed red and curving up against his belly, and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts. 

When Armitage comes its with a wail of Kylo’s name, his back arching slightly with the force of his orgasm. He’s beautiful, a being straight from the heavens, and Kylo is blessed to be able to see him like this. The sight of Armitage like this sends Kylo over the edge and he eagerly empties himself into Armitage’s willing body, filling him up with his come. 

It takes more energy than it should for him not to flop down on to Armitage, instead he carefully pulls out and flops down beside him feeling sated and sleepy.

“Mmm you were just what the doctor ordered for encouraging me to sleep.” Kylo says with a sleepy yawn, nuzzling Armitage’s sweaty neck. He knows they should get up and shower, but they’ll just have to do it early tomorrow . . . maybe have a round of wake-up sex to give Kylo an extra pep during the day. “Goodnight.” 

He feels Armitage chuckle and turn enough to kiss Kylo’s messy hair. “Goodnight to you as well my lord Kylo.”

Kylo’s asleep before he can protest about being called lord once again.


End file.
